


Earthly Matters

by eating_custardinbed



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: "I'm the Devil, the Devil doesn't get sick!"((SEASON 1 AND 2 SPOILERS))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cutesy stuff because I think we can all agree that we need more of that. Spoilers for Seasons 1 and 2

Dr Linda Martin had had many difficult patients in her time, but Lucifer Morningstar had to top them all. 

Normally, the Devil looked... well, devilishly handsome, but something about him today was different. His designer Italian suit seemed to hang off of his body, his hair was limp and his dark, soft brown eyes were missing their usual spark. Though, to the club owner's credit, he was here in her office for his session just like every week. 

"It's... good to see that you're not avoiding me anymore," Linda said faulteringly. Lucifer nodded tiredly. 

"Nothing like a good shootout to improve your mood," he replied. 

"Amenadiel told me about your brother." 

Lucifer sighed at that. 

"Of course he bloody did," he said, sounding exasperated. 

"How are you doing with that?" she asked. 

He didn't answer her at first, folding his arms almost childishly and looking anywhere that wasn't at her. She, however, watched him intently and caught the slight glimpse of a tear in his eye. 

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth, finally looking back at her. She cleared her throat, leaning forward. 

"I, um, I hear that your mother's in town," she said. Lucifer sighed again as he reached out to pour himself a glass of water. 

"God, does Amenadiel even know  _how_ to keep his mouth shut?" Lucifer proclaimed, and that's when Linda noticed that his voice was scratchy. 

"Lucifer, are you okay?" Linda asked, unable to contain the question any longer. The tall man looked offended, slamming his glass down on the table. 

"For the last time, I am fine!" he roared, his eyes flashing red. It didn't scare Linda anymore. 

"I'm not talking about emotionally, Lucifer," she said. "Are you sick?" 

To her surprise, Lucifer began to laugh, a little hoarsely but laughter nonetheless. 

"I'm the Devil, the Devil doesn't get sick!" he guwaffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Oh, God, the mere thought-" 

He descended into laughter again. Linda managed a small, awkward smile, but she knew he was using humour to deflect. He always did. Lucifer didn't stop laughing until his phone went off, buzzing in its annoying tune. 

"Lucifer," he said automatically. He was silent for a moment or two before he grinned almost malevolently. "I'll be there in 10, toodle pips!" 

Lucifer tucked his phone away, getting up and opening the door, only turning back to say, 

"Sorry to cut things short, continue next week?" 

And he was gone before Linda could answer. 

888888

The crime scene was situated in the middle of a sun-soaked Malibu beach. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, and Lucifer found himself squinting at the light, shading his eyes with his hand and fishing around in his pocket for his sunglasses. The glove box in the convertible had surrendered nothing. Trying to navigate the cobbled beach path, he stopped when he nearly stumbled over, hearing something. 

"Lucifer, over here!" the voice came again. Lucifer looked up from his feet to see Chloe standing at the bottom of the sloped path, hands on her hips. He smiled at her, concentrating very hard on not falling over as he walked down to her. 

"Detective," he said, nodding to her as a way of greeting as he almost fell into her, barely stopping in time. 

"You okay?" she asked, frowning. He sighed heavily, looking up. 

"Linda, now you... Jesus Christ, why is everybody so concerned about me?" he asked, his voice pointing. 

"Probably because you're pale as a ghost and look as if you're about to topple over any second," Chloe replied, narrowing her eyes at him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the body, much to his disapproval. 

"Detective-" he tried to say, but he was cut off by Dan. 

"Female, 23," Dan said. "Stabbed 14 times. Somebody had a grievance." 

"Clearly," Chloe remarked, releasing her grip on Lucifer's arm and squatting next to the body. "Anything, Ella?" 

Lucifer hadn't realised that Ella was there. He furrowed his brow at the forensic scientist. 

"Close range, anyway," Ella said, adding to the evaluation. Then she looked up. "Geez, Lucifer, you don't look good." 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, trying to seem casual and pissed, but he was swaying from side to side like a stationary video game character. He was suddenly conscious that everyone's eyes were on him, and he tried to take a step forward. 

He promptly collapsed in a heap at Chloe's feet. 

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried, scrambling over to the self-proclaimed Devil and swiftly putting him in the recovery position, checking his breathing. Even from a distance, she could feel the heat radiating off of him. 

"Hey, Chlo, do I need to call an ambulance?" Dan's voice drifted into her ear. She looked over to see him holding his radio to his mouth, hovering, waiting for her answer. 

"No," she stammered, her hand on Lucifer's pulse. "No, not yet. If he's not awake in a few minutes, call one." 

Dan nodded, lowering his radio. Ella joined Chloe at Lucifer's side, shaking her head. 

"Dude must've caught that flu that's been going round," she hissed sympathetically as Lucifer's eyelids began to flutter. 

Chloe shushed everyone around them, motioning for Ella to hold up her hoodie as shelter, which she did so, casting a shadow over the three of them. 

"Lucifer?" she whispered as gently as possible, resting her hand on his cheek. Lucifer groaned in response, reaching his hand up and grasping Chloe's softly. "Lucifer, it's me, Chloe. Do you know where you are?" 

"Crime scene," he murmured, opening one eye to look at her and smiling. Not his shit-eating grin, not his malevolent smirk, not even his fake grin but his real smile, the smile he reserved for her and her alone. 

"Lucifer, what were you  _thinking_!?" she scolded, helping him sit up and lean against her: he immediately melted into her. "Coming to a crime scene ill and collapsing at my feet like a woozy maiden!? That's crime scene no-no 101!" 

"I'm fine!" he insisted, despite the fact he was leaning against Chloe like a lifeline. "Just a little pick-me-up and I'll be okay." 

He reached for his little hip-flask, but Chloe swatted his hand away, reaching into his inside pocket and pulling it out, not noticing the blush that crept up the tall man's face. 

"Don't even think about it," she said. "You're sick!" 

"I'm fine!" 

"Dude, you've caught the flu," Ella cut in, removing the hoodie from view. Light splattered onto the small group, and Lucifer hissed in pain, burying his face in Chloe's shirt. 

At first, she was unsure of what to do, her arm hovering just above Lucifer. After a prompting nod from Ella, she lowered her arm to rest on the tall man's shoulder, rubbing comforting circles into his arm. 

"Dan, you take over this case," she instructed. "I'm taking this nutjob home so he doesn't kill himself." 

"I'm fine," Lucifer's muffled voice came from Chloe's shirt. She rolled her eyes, hauling Lucifer up with her. 

Colours swirled and popped around the taller man and he staggered, Chloe's strong grip the only thing keeping him upright. 

"C'mon, you can sleep in the car," she said, starting to pull him over to the squad car. Mustering all of his strength, he pulled back, stopping her. 

"One condition," he said. She sighed, giving him a pointed look. "We take my car." 

Sighing heavily and looking to the sky, she nodded. 

888888

The car window was cold compared to his fever-ridden face. His cheek was pressed against the cool glass, and he blinked in an attempt to stop the red brake lights ahead of them hurting his eyes so much. 

"Lucifer, just go to sleep," Chloe said from the driver's seat. She sounded exasperated, and he didn't dare look at her. "We're gonna be stuck in this traffic for at least another half-hour or so. Sleep'll do you some good." 

"I can't." 

He managed to look at her for a second or two before his gaze dropped again and he focused on the floor. 

"Why not?" Chloe asked, her voice tremulous. When he didn't answer, she reached over, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me." 

"I-it's nothing," he stammered, shifting his eyes to the window and finally closing them. "You might be right, some sleep should do me some good." 

He slipped into an uneasy sleep before he could see Chloe's stunned expression. 

_Lucifer loved being the youngest._

_Of course, this was before Uriel and Azrael came along, but that wouldn't happen for another few years or so yet. Or so it felt up here, anyway. According to his mother, the reason that Dad was always so busy was because he was still tinkering away at his Earth project, and apparently time was slower down there._

_Amenadiel, however, said there was more. He claimed that their father had created something called humanity, something to rule the Earth and for them to ultimately rule over, but that's all he would say._

_"All in due time, Luci," he would tell his little brother, ruffling his slightly curly, angelic hair. Lucifer had tried everything from fake-crying to trying to use his wings as intimidation, but given that he was 6 years old, his wings hadn't fully developed yet and that he was 3-foot-nothing, it didn't work. Big, tall, strong, muscular Amenadiel simply laughed and pinched his cheek teasingly but also with a certain fondness. "When you're older."_

_One day, he ran into the living room of their enormous house, jumping into his mother's arm where she was at on the chaise-lounge._

_"What is it, my little angel?" she asked, holding him close. He leant backwards a little, but only to press their foreheads together._

_"Why is my accent different to everyone else's?" he replied. It was true. The rest of the siblings- and indeed Mother and Father themselves- all had a strange accent to their words, one that Lucifer didn't have._

_"Because you're my special boy, Luci," she said, her voice soft. "And I will always know where to find you, as long as I can find your voice."_

"-cifer!? Lucifer!" 

He jolted awake, nearly hitting his head on the top of the car door. Chloe was staring at him, concern written all over her face. 

"I assure you, Detective, I am perfectly alright," he mumbled, sitting up and running away the small amount of sleep that had accumulated in the corners of his eyes. "Thought you wanted me to sleep, anyway." 

"You were talking in your sleep," Chloe replied, looking a little perturbed. "Saying some weird, weird stuff. Crying, flexing your back like crazy... I thought you were having a seizure or something." 

"No, nothing like that," Lucifer said, his voice faint. He shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around his body. He glanced outside, surprised to see the familiar entrance to Lux. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 45 minutes or so," Chloe said. "I let you have an extra 10 minutes, but then my as was getting numb. I was honestly about to haul you up on my shoulder and carry you up there myself." 

Lucifer laughed. 

"Now that would've been a sight for sore eyes." 

They both got out of the car, Lucifer leading the way a little clumsily and flashing a glance at the security guy to let them in. This one must've been new, as Chloe didn't recognise him at all. She gave him a quick grin before following Lucifer into the bar. 

Lux was almost unrecognisable during the day. The hookers, lights and loud music were gone, leaving an almost hollow shell of a building. 

"No partying tonight," Lucifer's tired voice cut through the silence, interrupting Chloe's thoughts. "I'll put the notice out: Lux is closed until further notice." 

"Never thought you'd be the one to stop a party," she remarked, following him into the elevator. 

"I'm tired, Detective," he admitted, "and I can't sleep with that bloody racket going on downstairs." 

She nodded in agreement as the elevator pinged, the doors opening to reveal the penthouse. Lucifer stumbled inside, flopping face-down onto his satin bedsheets and sighing contently. 

"You got any pyjamas?" Chloe called from the living room. 

"Second drawer down in the spare room," he shouted back, and sure enough, when she looked, there were some plain t-shirts and pyjama bottoms lying there, looking as if they'd never been used. 

She went back into Lucifer's bedroom, expecting to find him trying to get her to sleep with him or some of his other General dickishness. What she was not expecting was for him to be fast asleep, snoring softly. 

_"You disobeyed me, Samael."_

_Lucifer stared angrily up at his father, clenching his fists at his side._

_"How many time do I need to tell you I don't want to be called that!?" he roared, feeling his eyes flash furiously. His father didn't seem affected. "My name is Lucifer!"_

_"Very well, **Lucifer** ," his father replied, his voice patronising as he emphasised his son's name. "Why did you directly disobey my orders?" _

_"Because they were stupid!" Lucifer retorted. His father was not pleased with that, flinging his hand towards the sky and lifting the teenage boy off of the ground, holding him there by the tips of his wings._

_Lucifer gasped, tears of pain coming to his eyes as sharp spikes of agony shot through his back, the joints of the wings to his body feeling as if they could snap at any moment._

_"Dad, stop, it's hurting!" he squealed; his voice hadn't quite fully broken yet. With a sigh, God lowered his arm and Lucifer was sent crashing to the floor._

_"That's it," the Creator proclaimed, stepping down off of his throne and seizing Lucifer's arm, dragging him towards the huge, sturdy gates of the Silver City. His mother wasn't far behind._

_"Darling-" she tried to say, but God cut her off._

_"SILENCE!"_

_"Dad, wh-wh-what're you doing?" Lucifer stammered in terror. "Where are you taking me?"_

_He looked behind them to see all of his siblings assembled there, looking sombre. Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Rae-Rae (Azrael was far too boring). And right at the back, towering over the rest was Amenadiel, arms folded, face stoic. When Lucifer cast him a pleading look, he simply shook his head and carried on watching._

_"You have disobeyed me for the last time, Samael," God muttered before they reached the gates and he threw his son to the ground. All of a sudden, everyone seemed to assemble at once, curious as to what was going on. "In punishment for your sins, I now cast you, the angel Lucifer, to the fiery depths of Hell for all eternity. There you shall rule until the End of Days when your fate shall be decided."_

_To both his and his audience's surprise, Lucifer burst out sobbing, pleading and begging with his father to spare him, to forgive him, screaming for his mother to stop this. As he looked over to his family in despair, his vision blurry with tears, he saw that they were huddled closely together: Rae-Rae appeared to be crying into their mother's chest. Amenadiel wasn't in the huddle. He was still stood upright, watching his brother be tossed out of heaven, and if he were honest, that was what hurt Lucifer the most. The fact that his oldest brother, the one he looked up to the most, didn't seem to give a flying fuck about him._

_It was no use. His father couldn't be reconciled with. Without so much as a second glance, he cast his own son out of the gates of Heaven, condemned never to return._

_Lucifer, however, was falling, screaming, falling, crying, falling, falling, falling..._

Lucifer jolted awake with a start, his mouth still open and the last remnants of a scream dying in his throat. Forgetting how to breath for several seconds, he eventually managed to suck in a breath but this soon descended into a coughing fit, and it was then he was vaguely aware of a hand on his back. 

Out of pure instinct, he jerked away, feeling the cold air hit his strangely bare torso. Without time to ponder over the mysterious disappearance of his clothes, he pulled the blanket all the way up to his face, burying his nose in it like a comforter. It smelt of perfume... Chloe's perfume. It all came rushing back to him, and that's when he realised that, to his horror, the blanket had fallen down, exposing his scarred back. 

Chloe had seen the scars before, but every time she saw them it was just as raw and fresh as the first time. The fact that a father could do that to his own son... Chloe shuddered in disgust and hatred just thinking about it. After Amenadiel told her that him and Lucifer had had a difficult childhood, that Lucifer Morningstar was simply a persona, a barricade to stop the flow of painful memories, Chloe had almost,  _almost_ believed him, but the one nagging doubt she had always had in the back of her mine was those scars. She'd never seen scars of the type before, and she was sure they couldn't have been inflicted by anything... earthly. 

"Lucifer, how did you get these scars?" she asked quietly. She decided to leave his screaming and begging with his father in his sleep until later. 

"I told you, a little present from dear old Dad," Lucifer replied, his voice croaky. "You know I would never lie to you, Detective." 

"Chloe," she said. "Call me Chloe. But no more secrets. I want to know." 

Lucifer swallowed, turning slowly to her and shivering. Chloe had never seen him so vulnerable. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his normally carefully styled hair was left to be natural, the unruly curls looking almost angelic-like. 

"Well, when I was first cast down, I was only young," he began, his voice incredibly shaky. "I didn't know what to do with myself. Maze- Maze took me in, helped me. She's my protector, has been since I was first there. Wh-when we came to LA, I decided that I was done being my Dad's puppet so I made Maze cut them off, just like I told you. 

"I-I've never felt pain like it. The feeling of having something central ripped from you..." 

He had to stop, shuddering violently. Chloe nodded confortingly, grabbing him another blanket and draping it around his shoulders. "After I found them, after the auction, I burned them. They're gone. Forever. I'm here for the rest of time now." 

It had never hit him before, but it was at that moment when he realised: he was here forever now. He closed his eyes, feeling a few hot tears drip down his face. 

"Then my mother came," he continued, laughing dryly. "My mother has decided to inhabit the body of a one Charlotte Richards. That's why I've been around her so much lately. My father cast her into Hell after me, and I was her protector. Now she's back, and I don't know what to do. 

"Dad sent Uriel down to try and get me back to Hell, considering that Amenadiel failed. I met him at an old, abandoned church with the hope of talking him down. He had Azrael's blade- something that not only kills you, but destroys your soul. If that kills you, there's no going back.

"I didn't want to do it, truly!" Lucifer exclaimed suddenly, the tears coming thick and fast. "He-he left me with no choice! He threatened you, he threatened everything I care about..." 

"Lucifer, stop," Chloe said, taking his hand in hers. He turned to her, helpless. "Breathe. Tell me what happened." 

"I-I had to kill him." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just continued from last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy I'm back. This has just blown up overnight! Thank you so much, guys, I love you all so much xxx

Chloe felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Lucifer? Her Lucifer, a killer? She shook her head in disbelief. 

"No," she breathed. Lucifer nodded shakily, tears still pouring down his face. 

"Y-you don't understand, he-he was going to kill me!" he stuttered, making wild hand gestures. "He's my brother, my little brother! I-I'm supposed to protect him and... and I killed him." 

His voice broke and he looked at her despairingly. Realising that Lucifer perhaps was not lying, she pulled him into a hug, rubbing circles into his back. Lucifer finally broke down, sobbing and holding her close. 

"Does your mother know?" she asked quietly. 

"I came back in a mess," he replies hoarsely. "Uriel had managed to knock me out momentarily, gave me a concussion and beat me pretty badly as well. That, and... the gravity of what I'd done hit me." 

"And that's why you've not been sleeping?" she said, and he nodded miserably. "I suppose that explains why you're ill, at least." 

All of a sudden, Lucifer pulled away from her, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. At first, Chloe was confused, but then she saw that he was gagging and looking thoroughly terrified, and she understood. 

"Are you going to throw up?" she asked. He shrugged desperately at her, unsure of what was going on. Chloe grabbed the thankfully empty wastepaper bin from the side of the bed and shoved it in his hands. Still seeming utterly dumbfounded, Lucifer stuck his head in the bin and threw up for the first time in his torturous existence, feeling that this was as low as it got. 

"That was  _awful,_ " he murmured once he had finished. Chloe took the bin from him, leaving and then reappearing a minute or so later with a bottle of water and a packet or mine Tic-Tacs. He took them from her gratefully, downing half of the little box in one. Chloe took them from him, shaking her head. "What!?" 

"You'll choke yourself," she said, chuckling a little. Lucifer could tell that she was formulating something: she was biting her lip and looking to the floor, just like she did when she was at a particularly difficult crime scene. 

"Well, spit it out, Detective," he said, flashing her a charming smile- well, as charming as he could given the circumstances. 

"Was all that stuff you told me true?" she blurted, not able to meet his gaze. Sighing, he reached over and tilted her head up, looking intently into her eyes. 

"Just prepare yourself," he warned. She cocked her head to the side. "A chap threw himself off a building after seeing it." 

Slowly, commandingly, he willed his eyes to flash red. He almost couldn't do it. He could never be truly angry at Chloe, but he thought of his bastard of a father and that brought forward the sufficient emotions. Knowing it wasn't enough proof, he waited for his face to shift to that horrible red thing his father had installed upon him when he'd been cast down. 

He saw it in Chloe's face. The shock. The fear. It broke his heart and he quickly changed back, pulling away from her completely as he looked at his satin black bedsheets. 

"You can go, if you want," he mumbled brokenly. "Don't feel obliged to stay." 

In answer, she tilted his head back up, shaking her head. 

"Now I know," she replied simply. 

His face broke out into a smile and he fought the urge to hug her, running a hand through his hair. 

"Well, you've already reacted better than Dr Linda," he told her. She giggled. 

"So, it's all true, then?" she asked, coming over and sitting next to him on the bed, sitting so close that he could feel her heartbeat. She leant her head on his shoulder, looking up at him expectantly. "The Bible, I mean. Adam and Eve and the floods?" 

"Oh yes," he replied, managing not to stutter. "That serpent? Yours truly."

"Little petty!" she giggled. 

"Well, I was 15." 

She stopped laughing. 

"You were  _15_ when you were cast into Hell?" she said. He watched a flash of anger fly through her eyes. 

"14," he replied uncomfortably. She shook her head again.

Out of the blue, she was very close to his face. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek, see the flecks of brown in her deep sea-blue eyes. He slowly began to get closer to her, pausing just before their lips connected. They were close, so close... 

The elevator pinged and they quickly separated, Chloe going into Detective-mode. She scrambled upwards, flattening herself against the wall and pulling out her gun. She cast a questioning glance at Lucifer, who just shrugged. 

"Erm, hello?" the tall man called, getting out of bed and being thankful that Chloe had somehow put some pyjama trousers on him. "Bar's closed and penthouse is off-lim- Mum!" 

Sure enough, his mother, still inhabiting the body of Charlotte Richards, was standing there. She walked towards her son, flinging her arms around him. 

"Honestly, you will not  _believe_ the day I've had, Luci," she exclaimed as she pulled away. "Would you believe that one of the humans had the audacity to try and speak to me!? To me!" 

"I'm sure it was positively awful, mother," he replied stiffly, going over to his personal bar and pouring himself a bourbon, watching the amber liquid splash into the glass. He raised it to his lips, but couldn't bring himself to sip it. He was suddenly conscious of the tear tracks on his face, and surreptiously tried to wipe them away, but not before his mother saw. 

"Have you been crying about Uriel again?" she asked, blunt as ever. Considering it wasn't technically a lie, he nodded, taking the moment to deposit his drink on the top of the piano and move back towards his bedroom. He almost felt his mum's wince when she saw the scars: he knew she still wasn't used to it. "Who's here, Lucifer?"

"How do you know someone's here?" he shot back, defensive as ever. 

"Call it mother's intuition," she replied. "Who. Is. Here?" 

"I am," Chloe's voice came from the bedroom. She emerged from the bedroom to see Charlotte/the goddess of creation standing with her arms folded in the middle of the vast living room, whilst Lucifer was now sat on one of the many sofas, looking iller than ever. "You, back to bed." 

Lucifer obeyed, and the two women soon heard snoring from the other room. 

"So, you're the infamous Chloe Decker," Charlotte said, distaste evident in her voice and her face as she looked Chloe up and down. "Well, there's nothing special about you. I don't see what Lucifer finds so pulling in you." 

"I'm sorry!?" Chloe spluttered, choking back laughter. "Lucifer and I are profession colleagues, nothing more." 

"And yet, dear, you're here looking after my apparently sick son, despite probably his express wishes of him saying that he is fine." 

Chloe shook her head, looking to the ground and then back up at Charlotte. 

"I don't know how you could let his father do that to him," she hissed. "Nothing, nothing excuses that." 

"I-" 

"No,  _nothing._ You know something? I'm a mother myself, and from a mother's point of view, I'm ashamed of you. Personal?" 

She stepped forward, getting close to Charlotte. Charlotte was taller, but Chloe was still more intimidating. "I don't care if he does, but I will never forgive you, and I will always think less of you." 

And with that, she swept back into Lucifer's bedroom, leaving Charlotte on her own in the vast living room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapyer was a bit shorter, but the last one was mega-long and I just reached a good end point. Hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy thissssss! Ps, for temp I'm using Fahrenheit cos it's set in America

By the time Lucifer woke up it was dark outside, the stars twinkling in the clear sky like little flashlights. Blinking a few times, he yawned heavily, sniffing to try and clear his blocked nose. He let out a few weak coughs, looking away from the window to see Chloe lying at his side. He jolted before he saw that she was fully-dressed and fast asleep, snuffling softly. He smiled at her before hauling himself up, pulling a blanket around his shoulders and stepping out onto the balcony. 

LA was beautiful at night, or at least Lucifer had always thought so. Lights flashed far and wide, and the night life was evident in the air, infectious in the atmosphere. Even so, it couldn't distract him from the thought of his and Chloe's almost-kiss. Her perfect lips had been barely half a centimetre from his, their bodies pressed together. 

_Half_ a centimetre! Normally, Lucifer bloody Morningstar had no damn problem kissing just about anybody he fancied, but Chloe was... different, somehow. She just made him feel things, things that he wasn't quite sure about. Obviously he was starting to understand jealousy a little more, the uncomfortable, not-good feeling of having a fat man sitting on his chest whenever Chloe was around Dan, or Amenadiel, or in fact any other man who was even in the little bit attractive. Heck, they didn't even have to be attractive! He sighed, looking out on the city and suddenly wishing he had a drink in his hand. Glancing backwards, he saw that Chloe was still asleep, starfishing on his bed and hogging the silk sheets. He chuckled softly, reflexively going to sip his drink before remembering that he didn't have one, that he was, in fact, ill. His head gave a sharp stab of pain as if to remind him of this. 

Even so, the cool night air seemed to be helping. Breathing in deeply, he began to reflect on what he'd told Chloe, what he'd shown her. One man had gone insane after just a glimpse, another had actually ended his own life, but Chloe? Chloe had simply told him she was happy to know and had snuggled up to him like they were cuddle buddies or something. 

Why!? Why didn't he affect her!? He affected everyone, but her... She was immune to both his charms and his repellents, and it honestly baffled him to the the extremes. Casting a quick glance upwards, he silently cursed his father for bestowing this beautifully perfect curse upon him. 

There was a sudden noise behind him and he turned abruptly, almost losing his balance, which was not the best thing to do on a balcony a good 260-odd feet off of the ground. Reaching out blindly, he flailed and barely grabbed the banister in time in keep himself upright. His knees buckled under his weight, but he didn't go down. Looking to the door to the bedroom, he sighed and closed his eyes in relief when he saw that it was only Chloe. 

The detective came rushing forward, worried that Lucifer was in danger. She cupped his face in hers, wishing for his soft, dark, soulful eyes to open and look at her. Much to her relief, they did, looking at her with vulnerability and a little bit of desperation. 

She had to fight the urge to kiss him right there and then, but she thought that it was better to wait until Lucifer was better, or at least in a better frame of mind. His lips looked so soft and smooth, and she longed to know the feel of them on hers...

She shook herself off, focusing on the man in front of her. 

"You okay?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. He nodded quietly, smiling at her. 

"I was only thinking," he replied, pulling his blanket back up to cover his bare shoulders. 

"About what, being a jackass?" she shot back, pulling him inside with her. "You'll catch your death of cold out here, it's about 40°!" 

He looked down guiltily, letting her lead him to the sofa and tuck him up on it with fluffy blankets. He watched her quietly as she made him tea, accepting it without a word and instantly sipping it, relishing the soothing power the beverage seemed to have. 

"What do you want to watch?" Chloe asked, pulling a small overnight bag out from behind the sofa and rooting around in it for her laptop. 

"When did you hide a bag here?" he answered, bemused. 

"Dan brought it here whilst you were asleep," she replied coolly. "He may have took a few photos." 

Lucifer's face blanched and his eyes widened as Chloe cackled. "C'mon, though. Have you ever seen Friends?" 

Lucifer cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

"Excuse me?" he murmured, bewildered. 

"Oh my God, we are watching it right now!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling out her earbuds, plugging them in and handing one to Lucifer, who still looked more than a little overwhelmed, promptly before snuggling up next to him and placing the laptop between them. "Watch and learn, Lucifer Morningstar."

888888

"Hang on, let me get this straight," Lucifer proclaimed, pausing the video and pulling out his earbud: Chloe looked at him intently from where she had become virtually moulded into his side. "So Joey's character is just dead now, because he bragged about writing his own lines?" 

It was fast approaching 12 noon, and the two had been snuggled together for nearly 14 hours now, managing to get into Season 2. They'd covered 41 episodes, and were on their 42nd. 

"I know!" Chloe exclaimed, giggling. "Crazy, right?" 

"Such a good plot for revenge," he said, shaking his head and putting his earbud back in. "I really have missed a  _lot_ in Hell." 

He went to unpause the video, but Chloe caught his hand before he could, taking the laptop and shutting it, unplugging the earphones before putting them both on the floor. Lucifer looked at her, confused. 

"I-" he began, but Chloe held up her finger to quieten him. 

She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't know  _how_ to say it. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, how he seemed to light up her life, how she thought about him every second of every day, no matter what was going on around her. How her heart fluttered every time she so much as heard his name. How she longed to just take his hand. How she felt about him  

No, instead she decided to show it by pressing her lips softly onto his. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger last time, I know. Here's the next instalment, hope you enjoy! Also, I take requests if anyone wants me to write anything for them? Also Season 3 spoilers

Lucifer felt his world explode around him. Colours seemed brighter, his skin tingled and his heart seemed to want to beat out of his chest. He was frozen for a moment in shock before he remembered the skills he'd been perfecting for all of his existence, the skills he had just  _known_ he'd need one day. Closing his eyes, he began to slowly kiss her back, pulling her closer to him and resting his hand on the back of her neck, the other brushing over her waist. 

It wasn't as lustful as he had expected. He'd always thought, fantasized that when he and Chloe finally,  _finally_ got together, it was be passion-fuelled, a furious race to get each other's clothes off. But, no. It was... different. Nicer. Softer. More romantic. But somehow, it just felt right for them. 

Surprisingly, it was Lucifer who broke away first. He brought his hand up to Chloe's cheek, gently caressing her face and moving a stray strand of hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She couldn't help but giggle, the sleeves of her sweater pulled up to almost cover her hands. 

"You're adorable," he whispered softly. She laughed again before gasping. 

"I just kissed the Devil," she said, more of a self-revalation than anything. 

"Well, so have many others before you, darling, it's not exactly an achievement." 

She gave him a small shove, but she was laughing all the while. He looked at her as if offended, pressing a hand to his chest for dramatic flair. 

"Oi, sick here!" he yelled before grabbing her, flipping her onto her stomach on his lap and tickling her viciously. She kicked out, howling with laughter as she tried to clutch her sides, struggling to prise him off of her. When she finally managed to, she lay on his lap, smiling up at him. Grabbing the back of his neck, she pulled him down to kiss her again. 

Or, at least that's what Lucifer wished would have happened. 

888888

It was all over. 

Pierce, A.K.A Cain, was dead. Chloe was alive. They were safe, they could finally be together. Well, they could be if it wasn't for the  _fucking_ Devil face. 

He'd seen it in her eyes the moment he'd turned to her. In his fantasy, she had accepted it, hugged him, but here, in cruel, harsh reality, that wasn't the case. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth. His hand flew to his face. He felt the burned, bumpy flesh. Watched as she stumbled back. Tried to reach out to her. Looked down at the blood on his hands as she tried to run, but was rooted to the spot. Felt his eyes change from fiery red to soft brown as his face went back to normal. Reached out to her again. 

"Detective, I-" 

She shook her head. She suddenly seemed to regain use of her muscles, as she turned and fled, almost tripping over in her haste to get away. To get away from  _him._

Instinctively, despite the tears blurring his vision, he ran after her. His wings were burning with pain and he physically couldn't keep them folded anymore. They flapped out, the dark corridor overflowing with golden light. 

He hated it. 

"Detective- Chloe!" he shouted after her, holding his hand out. She stopped, appearing to give up, slumping against the wall. 

"It's all true," she whispered sorrowfully. 

"Detective, I know this is a lot-" he started to say, approaching her slowly. She shook her head frantically, and he respectfully backed away. 

"You're the Devil," she breathed. 

"Well, yes, but only because my father forced me," he replied, careful to keep his tone even. "But right now I just need to know if you're okay."

"I'm somehow okay, magically," she replied, seeming to be coming a bit more to terms with it. "I'm guessing that's something to do with you." 

Naturally, her eyes drifted to Lucifer's glowing wings. She gasped at the beauty of them, then her eyes clapped on the pockmarked red, and she caught the pained expression on his face. 

"Oh my God, your wings!" she cried. He swayed suddenly and dropped to the floor, Chloe barely catching him. His breathing was patchy, and tears rolled down his face. 

"They were going to kill you..." he whispered, looking up at her with a terrified expression. "I couldn't let them kill you." 

"And that meant sacrificing your wings!?" she shot back, hauling him up and slinging his arm around her shoulder. 

"It hurts," Lucifer whimpered, leaning heavily on her. 

"It will, there are massive holes in you," she replied. "Is Amenadiel here?" 

"He-he's gone," he said, his voice faint. "He-" 

"I'm here now," Amenadiel's booming voice came from the doorway. Chloe looked around in surprised, watching in fascination as the water drip on the windowsill was caught mid-fall, almost suspended in the air. Lucifer broke away from her grasp and stumbled towards his brother, all but collapsing into him, crying softly. 

"Please, brother," he begged. Amenadiel glanced at Chloe, who nodded as if to say  _do what you have to._ Reaching to his own tawny brown wings, Amenadiel plucked out a feather, hissing in pain a little. He brushed the feather over Lucifer's wounds, one arm holding his little brother close. Chloe's eyes almost popped out of her head as she watched the wounds scab over and heal instantly. Lucifer seemed much at peace, as Chloe heard him let out a sigh and watched the previously tense muscles in his back relax. 

"He'll be drowsy for a few hours," Amenadiel explained as he handed the half-asleep Lucifer back to Chloe. "When he wakes up, they'll probably be very sore. Just give him some painkillers and a sleeping pill, if he's around you he'll be out of your hair for another couple of hours. Just... look after him. Please?" 

She nodded. Amenadiel smiled at her, and before she knew what was happening, Dan was by her side asking what had happened, helping her with Lucifer. 

The water droplet fell to the floor. 

888888

"So, the Devil wears Prada, lets small girls paint unicorns on his face and basically lives off cool-ranch puffs?" 

The words weren't meant for him to hear, but they somehow slipped through the irritating fuzziness that had been stuck with him since Amenadiel showed up. He let out a groan, blinking slowly. He could now see that he was in a car, Chloe's squad car, to be precise, although the vile stench of vomit, stale beer and other foul things tickling his nostrils should've made that evident from the start. Trying to lift his head, he found that he was, in fact, lying in the back seat of the car, his wings folded beneath him. They felt stiff and sore, aching when he tried to shake them. Still, at least they weren't destroyed anymore. 

"Yes, the Devil does," another voice replied. Was that-!? Yes, that was definitely Linda. Curious, he managed to lift his head up a little, reaching up and rubbing his eyes in an almost child-like manner. 

"D'tec'ive?" he yawned out. His tongue felt funny, furry, almost. Linda- Chloe was obviously driving the car- turned to look at him, his face filled with concern. 

"Hey," she said, her voice soft. "How're you feeling?" 

 _Like someone shoved the intenstines of a stuffed bear down my throat,_ he wanted to say, but all that came from his mouth was another half-hearted groan. Linda gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"Pretty crappy, I guess," she continued. He nodded a little. "Right, well, Chloe told me everything. About Pierce. Seeing your devil face. How you saved her life even thought it risked yours." 

Lucifer desperately wished that his mouth would co-operate with his brain, but it didn't seem like that was happening any time soon. He was bursting to tell Linda how he didn't know  _what_ or  _why_ this had happened, because he had never knew, doesn't know and never  _will_ know his father's bloody plan, because he never bloody tells anyone, does he, the theiving, manipulative bastard? No, instead he just sat there and groaned again. 

"Get some sleep," Linda told him, her voice dripping with pity. 

Deciding to take his therapist's advice for once, Lucifer let himself drop into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, I'm back. I noticed people saying that they were confused. Don't worry, all will become clear lol

When Lucifer woke up again, he was in his penthouse, on the sofa facing the recently installed flat-screen. Yawning heavily and shaking off some of his sleepiness, he flexed his jaw, looking around blearily. The penthouse seemed empty, his memory fuzzy. He stretched out, sighing as he felt his back pop satisfyingly. His wings were wrapped around his body as if protecting him from something. He snorted at the ridiculous thought. Protecting him from what!? Walking over to the bar, he grabbed a random bottle, looking down to pour the drink. 

That's when he saw the blood on his hands. 

Stumbling backwards, his breathing became heavy and he couldn't help but stare at the crimson stains on his skin. Was that his blood? He wasn't sure, and his mind stubbornly refused to bring forward a coherent picture of the night before, just blurry snippets. Kissing Chloe. In the back of her car. There was something inbetween, but he couldn't figure out what. Unless Cain was... 

Of course. It all came back to him full-force, with enough power to weaken his knees and make him crumple to the ground, his breath coming in small gasps. He'd killed, again, again, again... Uriel was suddenly in his mind's eye, Azrael's blade sticking out like a sore thumb from his side... 

"I didn't want to, I didn't want to, I didn't want to..." he repeated over and over again, wrapping his arms around his knees and starting to rock back and forth, tears leaking from his eyes. He buried his face in his arms to muffle the sobs, just in case anyone was here. The soft feathers of his wings were comforting on his bare torso, both warming him up and providing a sense of security, one which he hadn't truly had since the Silver City and his father's grace. That pulled him back. What if this was all just part of his bloody plan? Sniffing hard, he lifted his head, furiously wiping away the tears as soon as they fell. It did nothing except irritate his skin. 

He heard footsteps emanating from the bedroom. He didn't remember having anyone over last night, but he didn't trust his mind too much at the moment so he hurriedly folded in his wings, containing a yell at the pure agony the sudden movement caused. Jumping up from behind the bar, he put on a winning smile only for it to drop almost immediately. 

"Oh. Hello, spawn." 

Trixie didn't smile either. She came over to him, her face morose as she hopped up on a bar stool and crawled onto the bar, her legs dangling over the side as she sat facing him. He flinched as she gently touched one of the bruises on his chest. 

"Mommy says you have wings," she announced simply. Lucifer looked to the floor, closing his eyes as he painfully unfurled them again. The golden light they emitted spilled out across the room, bouncing off the various whiskey bottles and off the shiny surface of the bar. Trixie gasped, her face the picture of excitement, but of course Lucifer didn't see that. He could feel his face changing again. He desperately tried to stop it, but the searing pain soon took over his entire body, his once pale skin shifting to an angry red. Sighing in frustration, anger and just a little bit of desperation, he opened his shining red eyes to face the young girl. 

"Cool!" Trixie yelled excitedly, her mouth open in awe as she reached out and softly touched his arm, feeling the seared flash. Lucifer let out a surprised laugh, a tear dripping down his face. It was tinted red. Just as it hit his cheek, he changed back to his human form; the tear stained his skin red as it rolled down his cheek. 

"You... you aren't scared?" he asked, shocked. She shook her head, smiling toothily at him. 

"I think it's awesome!" she cried. "Almost as good as Maze's-" 

Trixie stopped, her bottom lip wobbling as she looked to the ground. Feeling personally responsible, Lucifer tilted her head up, looking into her eyes with his deep brown ones. 

"Whatever Maze said, she didn't mean it," he whispered gently. Trixie's face creased into a smile, and she launched forward, tackling Lucifer in a hug. 

Normally, the Devil would've pretended to be repulsed by the sudden contact, with a  _human child_ , no less, but he had no more energy for the illusion. He was tired of the facade. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. This little girl seemed to be the only person on earth, other than Linda, of course, who accepted him for who he truly was. 

He was a monster. 

"I-I... I'm hideous," he murmured, his eyes filling with tears. 

"What are you talking about?" Linda's voice came from the spare room. Lucifer's eyes flew to the doorway to see his therapist standing there in one of his robes, which was far too big on her, traipsing to the floor as she tied it, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Lucifer, what did you just mutter?" 

"Nothing," he said, his voice still a whisper. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, it's... it's nothing." 

She shook her head, unconvinced. 

"I've heard that one before. You forget I'm a therapist, Lucifer.  _Your_ therapist. Spill." 

"I really don't-" 

"What's going on?" 

This was voiced by Chloe, who was emerging from his bedroom wearing one of his shirts, self-consciously tugging it down. Lucifer realised that he was still hugging the spawn and let the little girl go, going to lean against the back of the bar. His wings got in the way, sending some of the bottles crashing to the ground; they smashed at his feet, sending glass and whiskey everywhere. Huffing in annoyance, he lifted Trixie off the bar and onto a bar stool before coming away from the bar, hobbling to the sofa and throwing himself on it. 

"These bloody things..." he muttered, casting a deathly glare at the appendages. They glowed mockingly back at him. 

He hadn't realised that some of the glass had embedded in his feet until Linda came over and took one of them, forcing him to look down. There was a shard sticking out from his ankle, and various small pieces were actually level with his skin. They only started to hurt once he had looked at them, which made him give Linda a dirty look. She rolled her eyes at him, used to his diva-ish behaviour. 

"Really, Doctor, I'm fine," Lucifer said, smiling in the least convincing way possible. 

"To hell you are," Linda retorted without thinking before remembering who she was talking to. "Sorry, that was insensitive of me. But you do have multiple pieces of glass stuck in your feet."

"Occupational hazard of having wings, doctor."

There was a sudden laugh from Chloe. Everyone turned to look at her, even Trixie, who was eagerly listening to the entire conversation that was definitely not meant for her young ears. Lucifer gave her a strange look, and the detective cleared her throat, embarrassed. 

"Sorry, this is all still... a bit new," she explained. Lucifer nodded, still looking more than a little perturbed as he turned back to Linda. 

"Well, I suppose if you insist, Doctor, I'll let you fix them up," he said. Linda nodded, grabbing her handbag from the side of the sofa and digging through it, emerging triumphant with a pair of tweezers. Just as she began picking the glass from his feet, the elevator door pinged and opened. 

Despite the pain the movement caused, Lucifer folded his wings away as fast as he possibly could shortly before screaming into a cushion, tears coming to his eyes. Chloe was next to him, one hand raking through his hair, and Trixie was still at the bar, Maze having now joined her. Dan emerged from the elevator doors, his expression one of pure confusion and just a little bit of terror. 

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, pointing to the feathery mess behind the bar along with the smashed bottles. 

"None of your business, Detective Douche," Lucifer replied, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Now if you could kindly piss off, that would be much appreciated." 

His wings were aching, simply begging to be unfurled, but Dan shook his head stubbornly, casting a questioning glance at Chloe. 

"Why'd you run off from the crime scene last night?" he asked, his tone accusing. "We were worried about you, thought you'd been taken hostage or something. Where were you!?" 

"With Lucifer," Chloe answered simply, one hand still in Lucifer's hair, combing through it gently. "Not that I have to explain myself to you, Dan." 

Trixie covered her ears just like she had done on that first day Lucifer had met her, and Lucifer finally fully understood why she did. He didn't like it either. Leaning heavily on Chloe, he whimpered as Linda pulled out the largest piece of glass and he felt the blood run down his foot, dripping onto the sofa. Great. Now he'd need  _that_ dry-cleaning as well as getting a new Prada! He barely contained a snort as Chloe's hand unconsciously clenched on his hair. "I think you should go, Dan. You're upsetting Trixie  _and_ Lucifer." 

Dan opened his mouth as if to retort, but the collective glares of Linda, Chloe and Maze were enough to send him stumbling back into the elevator with muttered apologies. Lucifer waited until the elevator had made it's way down to the parking level before snuggling into Chloe and muttering, 

"Bastard." 

Chloe laughed, removing her hand from his hair and putting a hesitant arm around his shoulders. He hummed contently. His feet had already began to heal, and his wings flapped out, forming a cocoon around Chloe and himself. 

"Thank you, Detective, really," he murmured, looking up from where his head was nestled comfortably on her shoulder. "I don't think anyone other than your strangely open-to-divinity daughter has ever reacted so well." 

Chloe smiled, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. 

"It is what it is."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit ending. New chapter coming soon hopefully, but I do go back to school Monday so we'll see, won't we?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Updates are patchy rn, school's insane. Enjoy this!

It was another few days before Lucifer's wings had healed enough for him to be able to fold them away for extensive periods of time. Even so, they were still incredibly sore, and his feet seemed to be taking forever to heal.  _Another cruel, cold-hearted trick from dear old Dad,_ Lucifer claimed. They did seem to be causing him a considerable amount of trouble. 

"Lucifer, are you sure we shouldn't go to the ER with this?" Chloe asked worriedly, watching as Linda unwound the white dressings on Lucifer's feet. The Devil hissed in pain, but shook his head all the same. 

"I assure you, Detective, I am perfectly alright," Lucifer replied, his voice as polite and as sharp as ever. "Just taking a little longer than normal, that's all." 

Chloe shook her head in disbelief and opened her mouth to say something, but then she remembered what she'd seen on the night Pierce- sorry,  _Cain,_ had died. She still wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Lieutenant Pierce, with whom she had fallen unintentionally in love with, was Cain from the Bible? The first murderer? Her conscience screamed at her that it was all fake, all just a big prank, but the way Lucifer was acting... she had to know for sure. Once Linda was done re-wrapping Lucifer's feet, she cleared her throat, grabbing the British man's attention. He turned to her, his head tilting to the side slightly adorably. 

"I want to know," she said, her voice hard and emotionless. 

"Know what, my dear Detective?" he answered tremulously, forcing out a nervous chuckle. 

"Everything. About your past, your father, Charlotte Richards," she shuddered. "Pierce." 

To her surprise, Lucifer began to laugh a little, seemingly relieved. He gave Linda a look, which she seemed to recognise immediately, giving him a thumbs up and retreating into Lucifer's bedroom. Chloe noticed that she took headphones with her. 

Lucifer held out his hand. 

"If you wouldn't mind, I require a little assistance." 

Chloe rushed forward and helped him up, hooking his arm over her shoulder. She chose to ignore the small voice at the back of her mind that told her the last time he had been like this, he was half-dead. Lucifer pulled her out of her thoughts by limping towards the large, magnificent bookcase which completely covered one of the walls of the vast penthouse. Chloe, never much of a prolific reader, was rather impressed. The shelves were packed full of leather-bound books, clearly expensive and incredibly well looked after. Just by the way that Lucifer handled the books when they reached the bookcase, fingers brushing over the dustless spines, the small smile on his face, the proud gleam in his eyes, told Chloe how precious these were to him. With incredible care, he picked two or three out. One was a huge, leather-bound book, with gold-edged papyrus pages as thin as an onion skin. The peeling golden letters on the front proclaimed  _The Holy Bible._ The other was spiral-bound, and looked as if it was made of stones bound with a dull silvery metal. When Chloe flicked through it, she saw that runes, a language she'd never even seen before, let alone one she could speak, were carved into the pages. The last book was a rather tatty-looking notebook, which seemed, by Chloe's estimations, to be about 50 years old. It was premium-grade paper, the remaining pages soft and creamy, but most of them were starting to turn fragile from age and the sheer amount of small, cramped writing that was crammed onto them. It had been hidden right at the back of the bookcase. 

"Lucifer, what is all this?" Chloe asked, helping him limp back to the sofa. He sat down with a heavy sigh, patting the space on the sofa next to him. Chloe, happy to put the heavy books down, accepted, gently resting her hand on Lucifer's thigh. 

"These are the tools I will need to tell my story," he replied simply, gesturing to the books. Chloe handed them to him, and he grabbed the Bible first, flicking to one of the first pages. "Now, I presume you are familiar with the story of Genesis?" 

She shook her head. 

"Not really," she said, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "Only very vaguely." 

"Right," Lucifer said, putting his feet up on the pouffe. "I suppose I should read it to you. 

" _In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light 'day,' and the darkness he called 'night.' And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day."_

Lucifer's face had turned sour, and he was glaring at the pages malevolently. "Everyone thinks that it was  _God_ who created everything," he spat, laughing mirthlessly. "All he did was command on what he wanted us all to do." At Chloe's questioning glance, he elaborated, "Me and my siblings, of course. Do you know what my original name was?" He seemed to choke on the words as he said, "My angel name?" 

"It's okay, Lucifer," Chloe said softly, taking his hand in hers. He looked up at her, and she was shocked by just how vulnerable he looked. She swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "What was it?" 

"Samael," he replied quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor. "I was the light-bringer. I created the light, not him." 

He looked up at Chloe again, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I was  _proud_ , Detective. I was so proud of what I had done. But then, of course he had to go and create  _them_." 

"Do you mean Adam and Eve?" Chloe said incredulously. Lucifer nodded, his mouth puckered in hatred. 

"He loved them  _so much_ ," he choked, a tear escaping and dripping down his cheek. "Always tinkering away at his little project. I was his favourite, he loved me..." 

He had to stop, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. "He told me that I should not be proud, that I should not be jealous of humanity. But I couldn't help it! All I ever wanted was for him to love like he loved them..." 

Chloe reached up, one hand resting on his cheek. Her thumb wiped his tears away. 

"What did he do to you?" she asked, her voice soft. 

"He threw me out of the Silver City," he whispered. "I was fourteen." 

Chloe couldn't reply. She was suddenly filled with an anger, a righteous anger towards this... this... utter bastard who had thrown his own son into hell! At fourteen, for simply wanting his father's love? Unable to speak, she pulled him into a hug. She could feel his tears soaking into her shoulder, and found her hand travelling to his hair, her fingers entangled in the soft, curly locks. 

"Lucifer..." she breathed, her hand rubbing circles into his back. "I... I don't know what to say." 

"Then don't say anything," Lucifer said. His voice was hoarse and tear-sodden, but he sounded sure of himself. "Just hold me here." 

And Chloe did just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. Next chapter should be up soon if everything goes well. THEY'VE FINISHED FILMING FOR SEASON 4 CKDFHERGHFOSDHHBFXD

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that turned dark. Hope you enjoyed, Chapter 2 should be coming soon!


End file.
